


朱白/龙宇 pwp 得偿所愿

by KaniKu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaniKu/pseuds/KaniKu
Summary: 请勿上升真人！！！





	朱白/龙宇 pwp 得偿所愿

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿上升真人！！！

他没有想到这么瘦的一个人，屁股上的肉倒是挺多，甜甜腻腻的塞了一手，还露出些许在指缝，他忍不住捏了一下，引来肩头的人一阵喘息。  
白宇被他的动作弄的忍不住扭了下，却仿佛要他在捏捏，想到此处忍不住害羞，于是反过来咬着脸旁边已经通红的耳朵，聊骚道：“哥哥，好捏吗？”更过分的是，他拿着大腿内侧蹭了蹭朱一龙。  
这还忍个屁。  
他感觉托在自己屁股上的手一用力，就顺着这股劲儿往上一跳，开玩笑似的想蹦到他哥身上，两腿夹住他哥的腰，眼神发亮：“真的这么喜欢我啊？”  
朱一龙稳稳地托着他，看着他的眼睛，也不由得笑起来，看得白宇更是心神荡漾，更别提朱一龙的回答：“就是这么喜欢你。”他看的是他的温情，听的是他的爱语，鼻息之间是纠缠的呼吸，连整个人都被他抱着举着，心动如同鼓擂，他不知道他脸红了没有，只知道全身发烫，胸口闷着疼，于是放肆地额头靠过去，鼻子蹭过去，嘴唇吻过去，这样的相拥仿佛才能抵消心中万分之一的渴望。  
渴望与你在一起。  
放肆的将他哥的舌头拉进自己口中纠缠，不知道是邀他品尝还是在自己领地里更好作威作福，只知道想近一点，再近一点，以口唇吮吸，表达我想吞你入肚的欲望。  
舌头舔过上颚，带来一阵战栗，舔过后牙，深入触碰危险的区域，舔过犬牙，轻轻抚摸着尖锐，享受划痕的危险感，更和另一个人的舌头纠缠对碰，他们时而沉醉于对方的口中，时而只顾吮吸忘了探索。  
幸好年长那位还残存几分意识，托着手上的人，一边一阵一阵的给予他温柔的纠缠，一边大步走向床边。  
白宇怀中一空，然后一阵失重感，头顶上另外一个人的身影倾下，才意识到他俩换了场地，他完全被他吻的不知自己身在何处。  
从这个角度看，他龙哥的面部早已一片通红，连眼睛里都带上血丝，更别提被自己咬的微微泛肿的嘴，原本形状优美的唇瓣现在硬生生带上说不出的欲望，他忍不住舔了下嘴唇。  
白宇不知道他这样子在另个人眼里也是同样的令人想要吞咽口水：发丝凌乱的搭在额头，额角边生出一层薄汗，两唇微张重重的喘着粗气，偏偏还要伸出红艳艳的舌尖舔了下嘴，让上唇的小痣愈发明显。  
他忍不住俯下身，拿牙齿轻轻叼着那颗痣，一手解开自己的裤子，掏出已经硬得流水的下身，一边以极其轻声说：“小白，帮我口。”  
语气柔软却不容置疑，他哪里还会拒绝，一边血涌上头，一边将自己往他身下挪，半支起身体，埋头去找，他哥直起上身，手抚上他软乎乎的脑袋，不容推辞的按向自己的下身，两者相撞，流水的龟头直挺挺地戳了下他的脸颊，白宇躲了下又被按回去，他只好抬头去看朱一龙的表情，似乎为了缓解这种荷尔蒙张力过大的压力，撩笑道：“这还挺精神，真的不是第一次和男人？”  
白宇以为朱一龙的脸已经是红到极致了，没想到还能因为这句话更红，蔓延到整个胸口，像是熟透了一样。  
朱一龙真的受不了他这样，却又忍不住坦白自己的心境：“男人我只喜欢过你。”  
可他根本没在乎他给不给回答，听到这句话压根没啥反应，早早圈着他哥的阴茎，用唇去触碰那敏感的龟头，听到这个回答忍不住一挑眉，继续张开嘴，用唇瓣包裹着牙齿，温柔又迫不及待地吮吸着阴茎的顶端，继而用舌尖舔着冠状沟。朱一龙感觉到自己最敏感的部位进入一个温热绵软的地方，完全忍不住想要在里面抽插的冲动，更别提悄悄舔他的那一下，心理快感和生理快感的双重夹击甚至让他有射精的欲望。  
可是他注意到白宇刚才那个挑眉，听到他回答的那一瞬间。  
怎么会不在意，这是他折磨自己一年，又反复推倒自己心理防线才得到的人，他的一举一动都让他在意不已。所以朱一龙硬生生忍下所有的冲动，弯下腰，退出那温柔乡，双手从白宇的脑后下滑，捧住白宇的脸，尽可能地贴近说：“小白，你不一样。你和所有人都不一样，我是真的喜欢你。”  
白宇还在晃神自己口中的神气玩意儿怎么突然不见，就看见朱一龙脉脉一双眼看着自己，他眼睛真亮，白宇甚至在他眼中清晰地看见自己，那个早已被朱一龙迷的七荤八素神情恍惚的白宇，在他吻上自己的那一刻他才反应过来朱一龙刚刚说了什么，只觉得满心的欢喜快要炸开。  
胸口里胀满爱意，他的言语根本没法儿表现其中万分之一，只好放肆给朱一龙回应后，在换气的空隙，两个人的唇瓣上还连着淫秽的银丝，他哀嚎一声。  
他完了，他一辈子都载在这个男人手上了。  
我的龙哥儿啊。  
“龙哥，来 ，操我。”  
然后便感觉自己被人翻了个个儿，面朝下，屁股撅起，四肢朝下，白宇忍不住地紧张，直到朱一龙垂在他肩上的头偏了偏，亲昵地咬着他的下巴，从唇边轻吻到耳边，说到：“来了啊。”  
呼出的暖气擦着耳垂而过，声音本就好听，此刻染上情欲，更是低沉到令人发硬，磕白宇却硬生生被这句话听软了腰，感受到他哥湿漉漉地一路从肩膀顺着自己的脊椎吻到末端，他沉溺在这份温情中，直到感受到一个软软的湿湿的东西试探着他的后穴的时候才忍不住缩了一下。  
他脸挨着他的屁股，宽慰地用手掌抚着他的大腿，一边忍不住用脸蹭蹭这与其外表截然不通的柔软，整个人恨不得埋进里面，一边，边吻边舔，用舌尖小心翼翼地将紧闭的菊穴舔开舔化，一手掰开他软软的臀瓣，一手和白宇的手一起帮他撸着前端早已翘起的分身。  
欲望让人冲昏了头脑，白宇现在感觉全身上下哪儿都是敏感点，只要被朱一龙碰一碰就想呻吟，更别提和他那好看的手纠缠在一起的指尖和阴茎，他光是想想平素那双拿着剧本认真批注的手，那双可以为了演好角色特地重拾小提琴的手，此刻和自己的手纠缠在一起，一起抚摸着自己却难以直言的欲望......想至于此，他低喘一声，腰塌下去几分，不由得屁股自然高起，仿佛在往朱一龙嘴边凑。  
他自是不知道他想到了什么，但看见白宇如此情动，后穴也瑟瑟张开些许，便抬起抚摸着大腿的手，顺着之前唾液的痕迹滑进去，嘴巴却是没有离开，面部微微朝上，继续舔着白宇的鼠蹊部位。  
白宇不知道他到底从哪儿学的这些，整个人被一下的舔舐弄到头皮发麻，甚至有种传说中前列腺的快感，因为这种猛然一下又后续无穷只想让人不断索取的感觉显然和射精不同，他整个浑浑噩噩，连朱一龙的手指伸进来，还四处探寻也没有察觉到，直到第二根手指塞进，还微微扩张，他才反应过来。  
此刻的白宇才将之前已经断不成长的喘息换成长长一段呻吟，那声音低沉却也说不上是欢愉还是痛苦，只是溢满满满甜腻的欲望，催得人腹下生火。  
对方听到这声音，没有经验，吓得停掉手上的动作，抬头紧张地问：“是我把你弄疼了吗？”  
他小心翼翼地样子让白宇颇为受用，立马劝到：“没有没有，龙哥真的，怎么做什么都这么厉害。”他习惯性的边秃噜嘴边带真心话，只是这次的真心话说的场合让人不禁面红耳赤，他说完也意识到了，讷讷将头重新垂下，示意继续。  
整间屋子蔓延着难以言喻的荷尔蒙和张力，白宇甚至怀疑没有开空调，要不然怎么光是一个让人酸涩胀痛的扩张让人呼吸喘不过气，他大口大口的呼吸着，头片刻发晕，他也不知道他叫没叫出声，只觉得再不进入正题他要被粘稠的空气憋得昏厥。于是他向后顶顶示意：“快进来。”  
“真的可以吗，现在才三指。”  
难不成还要等到开十指吗，当他生孩子呢。白宇不合时宜的想着，没有说话，难耐地重复了一遍刚才的动作，将头贴在冰凉的床板上，期望降一点温度。  
他感到他哥的下身端部顶着自己的后穴，温热的手掌有力的掰开自己的臀瓣，一寸寸地，缓慢却坚定地顶进去。  
才进了一个头部，他就不行了，上半身瘫倒在床垫上，嘴里发出细微的哼鸣，软乎乎的似乎在撒着娇，朱一龙不忍心，却被他的温软后穴吸的无法自拔，之后弯下腰，一手跨过白宇的肩，用臂力将他的上半身捞起和自己的胸膛贴在一起，咬着他的耳朵，喊着他的名字，白宇，小白，小白菜啊，一声比一声亲昵，一声比一声粘稠，白宇简直被迷晕了心智，边哼哼回应，后穴不自然放松了下来，他刚好一挺而入。  
白宇被这猛的一下吓了一跳，重重的喘了口粗气，伸手向后面摸过去，却发现原来还没有完全进入，哀嚎一声：“怎么这么大啊。”  
“就是这么大。”朱一龙全身注意力全然被他绵柔紧致的后穴吸引过去，自己都没料到回顶了一句，还是带聊骚性质的，满身心感受那涩涩的肌肉咬着他的阴茎，时不时抽搐一下，仿佛口腔中的吮吸，他忍不住轻轻抽插下，带出些许的润滑剂，顺着他的臀板流到鼠蹊处，悄无声息的掉落在床单上，浸湿一片。

朱一龙单只手臂紧紧圈住白宇，似乎将他揉进胸口，一边轻轻柔柔地啄吻着白宇的颈侧和后背，特别是蝴蝶谷那块的凹陷，还有脖颈前的锁骨，白宇瘦的吓人，这两块的骨头随着他动作的起伏时隐时现，似乎在说明着自己怀中这个人的鲜活，他怎么才不留恋于此，他下半身与之不相符的猛的一顿抽插，于此时，朱一龙才真真切切体会到原来这个人真的属于自己了。  
原来真的心意相和了，真的可以如此贴近，近到能谈共度余生。  
他已经记不得多少次虚假的梦境醒后面临现实的无力，在此刻巨大的幸福感与满足感面前，无数个无法安眠的深夜早已算不上半分苦楚，甚至能拿来讨得怀中这人的片刻怜惜也说不定。  
下半身的敏感被人细致紧密地包裹，在他快速的抽插后张开些许开开始吮吸，他满身心都被这快感恍了神，不知道自己叫了多少声他的名字，也不知道他的动作是否将身下这人弄的舒不舒服 。  
白宇自是知道他龙哥显然已经沉迷情欲，所以就算他被他哥的不得章法弄的后穴酸胀疼痛，也仅仅是眉头紧皱，细微地哼出声。盯着眼前的单调床单，他不着实际的想如果是沈巍和赵云澜，沈巍肯定不会这样不管不顾赵云澜的感受。那确实，沈巍爱的太卑微了。  
他用力的闭了下眼睛，这是他和朱一龙，并不是赵云澜和沈巍。他白宇就是想这么宠着他龙哥，想让他龙哥开心，想让他龙哥轻轻松松逍遥自在，想护着他龙哥一辈子，所以这也是他在面对朱一龙突然其来的暗示时，永远拒绝不了的原因，他早已在不知什么时候动了心，他永远没法儿拒绝他。就算逃避过，可是，逃不了自己的内心，在不算漫长的冷战后，他龙哥轻微的示好都能让他高兴到撒野，他也是傻，开心到这种程度还不知道自己真正心意，还是旁人的话点醒了他。

他真想看看现在龙哥的样子，想看看他放在心尖上的人得到了他是什么表情。

 

于此，白宇扭过头，似寻着他的唇，嘴巴以极小的幅度呢喃：“哥哥，换个姿势吧，我想看你。”  
此刻的朱一龙才如梦初醒，看着他紧皱的眉头和额角边的层层密汗，心疼的吻掉：“小白我是不是把你弄疼了？”  
“疼，疼死了，哥哥快疼我。”小白一时情绪激荡，嘴上又是个没把门儿的，一时骚的飞起，让人掩面，可偏偏朱一龙就吃这一套，将阳物抽出大半个，只留下头部，他按着膝盖把白宇瘦的过分的腿顺着往胸口上压，一手捞过他另一边的肩膀，竟让下身相连着，把白宇掉了个个儿，嘴上和手上相当言行一致：“来，哥哥疼你。”  
龟头在紧密的肉穴里被嘬了一圈，而白宇也被这突入其来的动作蹭得哼叫，两个人的呻吟立刻交织在一块，听得让人害臊。  
白宇长叹一声后，看着眼前这个人，继被身下阳物操到失身后，又被眼前这个人的眼神操到头晕。  
怎么可以这么深情，太犯规了。  
白宇忍不住手，想掩面，却被朱一龙抢先一步，十指相扣，他龙哥的呼吸喷在他脸上：“小白，我想看看你，别挡着。”  
“我刚刚就想一开始就是这个姿势，但是怕你疼。”嘴上温柔着说着话，身下试探地用龟头四处探寻肉壁上的敏感点，白宇随着他的一戳一戳的动作，哼哼着喘着气。  
“ 听说后入式会简单点，承受方.......也会轻松些。”龟头一边试探一边往更深处钻，内壁躲闪不及有时一头撞上，只好死咬着，却又被强势的进攻让得不得不躲开，更别说茎上的青筋，白宇甚至感觉可以描绘出来，用他的肉穴。  
“可是用这个姿势，我才能看到你，完完整整的看到你，白宇。”龟头翘起的边缘不经意间碰到了一处小点，刚好在朱叫出他名字的时候，白宇受不住，甜腻至极却低沉的呻吟撞进朱一龙的耳膜，朱一龙不太确定他是因为什么才叫的如此动情，重复了一遍刚才的动作，惹来白宇又一次的剧烈反应，这才确信：“是这里吗。”白宇说不出话，只能用绵软的呻吟回答。  
朱一龙这才两手从背后扣住他的肩，随着下身剧烈的摆动，按着他的肩膀，一下一下不停歇的将刚才的敏感点往自己茎头上送，意浓时，甚至就这样扣着白宇，将他整个人按在自己的阳物上。白宇做过功课，知道前列腺快感会很强烈，但没有料想到是这样强烈，本来就因为朱一龙丝绵入扣的情话撩拨地身心荡漾，突然一下的刺激让他直接失去控制大叫出来，然后就是随着朱一龙的动作，一波波不停歇的快感似一层层的浪潮，没有尽头，只有叠加，一层一层将他退得更高。白宇不知道现在自己是不是在失声大叫，是不是被操的翻了白眼，是不是连口水都不受控者流了他龙哥一肩，他只满脑子沉溺在这无边的快感中，唯一能刷出来的弹幕就是，太恐怖了，他龙哥什么时候射啊。  
他自己？前面射不射已经无所谓了，和现在享受到的快感完全不能停。  
白宇又想到之前偷偷摸摸在网上做功课的时候查到的小论坛，上面有人说做爱时女人比男人爽，如果男人高潮是房里的电灯啪的点亮了，那女人的高潮是电灯亮了又关关了又亮高潮迭起，至于男人和男人......他想，还真是，这不是电灯开不开，这是房子直接炸了。  
他挣扎着在间隙睁开眼，却发现睁开眼头更晕，整个视界都随着他龙哥一下下有力的动作撞得支离破碎，白宇把眼睛闭上，却发现闭上眼，也不自觉的用肉壁描摹那个体内的凶器，感受温柔的人体的纠缠，他忍不住睁开眼，摇摇晃晃地寻着他龙哥。  
此刻朱用自己敏感的下身感受着，刚才专心致志操的那一点已经肿起，小小的似乎像栗子的形状，比之前更肿更大更热，他手上捏着他的屁股，穴里的滋味比这穴外的还好，现在的白宇整个人都被他操开操化了一样，整个后穴绵软无力的吸着他的阳物，基本上处于一顶就开，一撞就散的状态，仿佛插在桃肉里，多汁又肥烂，流出的不知道是润滑液还是他自己肠道淫荡分泌而出的肠液，甜甜腻腻地甚至流到了尾椎。  
而白宇的前端也早已流出一小滩渍液，挂在阴囊和朱一龙的小腹上。朱一龙感到白宇的目光，抬起头，看见他家小孩儿眼角通红，仿佛也的确被人欺负了，胡茬上还挂着透明的渍液，头发散的没有了型，可看上去还是俊美逼人，他看着那不自觉嘟起的红唇，凑过去轻啄：“舒服吗。”  
他家小孩儿像是雏鸟抢食一样，一见他把嘴巴靠近，就抢过去，掠夺性极强地将他口腔上下舔了个遍，朱一龙一边享受着，一边抱着他家小孩儿一边直起腰身，两个人就又换了个姿势：朱一龙坐在床上，而白宇坐在他身上，双腿大张。  
这个姿势进入的更深，回过神的白宇羞了下，不自觉地想把腿并拢，却吞的更深，到头来也不过是脚后跟在他哥腰后叠在一起，朱一龙顺着他的后背摸到大腿，再顺着大腿摸到放在自己身后的脚后跟，突然想到什么，他对白宇说：“小白，你自己动下可以吗，我腰疼了。”

靠。

白宇下意识拒绝，却在对上眼神的那一刻溃不成军，甚至还伸出手摸他龙哥的腰，边揉还问：“谁要你刚刚操我那么狠，还疼吗。”  
就算可能是骗自己的，却也拒绝不了他任何请求，真的栽了。  
他想起他充满水雾的眼睛，那双眼睛怎么形容来着，放在水银里的黑珍珠，漆黑又透亮，澄澈得没有一丝污秽，一如这个人的内心。他龙哥的眼睛含着是春水，波光粼粼的，也让人欲望横生的。配上吐出真心爱意的优美唇形，他是傻，才不去回应吧。就为了这眼这唇，弯了，值了。  
白宇缓缓直起身子，调整了下坐姿，巨大的阳物蛰伏在他体内果然令这个前直男还是别扭万分，他有点像放弃，却看向身下人眉目含情的样子一下子就更硬了，就冲着这表情，他似乎操了他哥一样，值得。他按着他龙哥的腰，浅浅的先尝试了下动作，引来身下那个人的闷哼，于是更激动的上下交错，更似拿着这身下的人的肉棒当按摩器，主动地用肉棒探寻体内的敏感点，插到爽时甚至仰头飞快上下起伏，仿佛被操的反而是身下这个人。朱一龙也被这样骚浪的他弄的情动不已，一手拉着，一手去摸着他的腰，撸着他的前端，捏着他的臀，一阵不得章法，只是借由手头上这点轻微的皮肤相触将自己的满腔爱意宣泄一线，直到最后白宇被插得爽的泄了身，不得力的趴在他身上，他才重新将这个人抱在怀里，猛的抽插些许后射出。  
此刻的后穴被操弄到没有半分精神，只能全凭主人的条件反射收缩或放松，即使被射了满腔内壁都是腥臭的精液，也管不住的顺着洞口流出。  
朱一龙看着趴在自己肩头，显然有些疲惫的白宇，掰过他的脸，一手轻捏着他扎人的下巴，用唇舌安慰他，一边把他后穴里的秽物掏出来，掏的手法也极度轻柔，弄得白宇不到片刻又有了反应，边小声哼哼边夸他：“龙哥真的什么都厉害。”  
“因为我是哥哥。”  
白宇听到这个回答笑起来，他龙哥真的太可爱了，他情不自禁的调侃道：“哥哥。”却不想在另个人眼中无疑是一声白宇式的撒娇。

“诶。”

白宇粘着他把头靠过去，咬着他的脖颈，又将脸埋在朱一龙的颈侧，咬着下巴上去，叼着他龙哥的嘴问：“还要吗？”  
毫不犹豫的回答： “来。”

 

两人的得偿所愿后的欣喜若狂，终须漫漫消化。


End file.
